Dia de las madres
by Beledien
Summary: lo que algunos elfos tienen que decir el día de las madres


**Nota:** Los nombre de estos personajes, son obra del profesor Tolkien, como todos ya saben, este fic es sólo una broma respecto a algunos elfos, no todos, lo digo porque en esta sección son medio serios y es como decía Hesse en el Lobo Estepario 'tienes que aprender a reir'

**Día de las madres**

_-Feliz día de las madres a todas las madres de Arda!_ –dijeron en coro los elfos bien conocidos por todos nosotros.

_-En especial a Nerdanel_ –dijo Maedhros –_quien fue una dulce madre._

_-y muy cariñosa además –_dijo Maglor.

_-Sin importar el hecho de que fuéramos siete_ –siguió Celegorm

_–siempre estuvo ahí por nosotros_ –dijo Caranthir

_-eso sin tomar en cuenta que fue mejor modelo nuestro padre_ –dijo Curufin.

_-Por lo menos él no nos abandonó cuando éramos unos niños_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Amrod y Amras.

_-Mejor cállense que lo arruinan –_dijo Fingon –_mejor saludamos a nuestra madre._

_-Aunque no muchos sepan como se llama _–dijo Turgon –_es un secreto_

_-Como yo_ –dijo Argon

_-al menos supo escoger mejor con quien casarse_ –dijo Aredhel

_-Mejor nosotros saludamos a nuestra madre que sí sabemos como se llama_ –dijo Finrod _–un abrazo a Earwen de nuestra parte._

_-Se supone que tienes que decirle madre_ –corrigió Angrod

_-Te crees mucho porque eres el mayor_ –le dijo Aegnor

_-cuando todos saben que yo mejor que ustedes_ –dijo Galadriel

_-Ya lo arruinaron otra vez_ –dijo Orodreth.

_-Ahora es mi turno_ –dijo Maeglin –_yo quiero saludar a mi madre, no a mi padre, sólo a mi madre, definitivamente no a mi padre, a la mejor madre del mundo, ya dije que no saludaré a mi padre?_

_-Eres el colmo_ –dijo Idril –_yo saludaré mi madre mamá Elenwe, que se murió en el hielo de Helcaraxë, ya me salió en verso sin mucho esfuerzo._

_-Que mal sonó eso_ –dijo Celebrimbor –_yo saludaré a mi madre, por casarse con tan buen padre._

_-Hay si tú, tu padre trató de matar a mi madre_ –dijo Dior.

_-Fue mi tío_ –dijo Celebrimbor.

_-Eso le pasa por resbalosa_ –dijo Celegorm

_-Mi madre no fue resbalosa –_dijo molesto Dior _–fue una gran madre_

_-Hasta que se escapó con ese humano_ –le dijo Celegorm

_-No hables mal de los humanos _–le dijo Earendil –_mi madre se casó con uno y de esa unión nací yo, por eso felicito a mi madre querida._

_-Yo también quiero felicitar a mi mamá Nimloth_ –dijo Elwing –_aunque no hizo nada en su vida que quedarse de ama de casa._

_-Por lo menos no te abandonó para irse a nadar al mar_ –dijo Elros

_-Lo hice para proteger nuestra herencia de los hijos de Feanor_

_-que nos robaron –_dijo Maedhros

_-Por eso preferiste escapar sola con el Silmaril y nos dejaste en la playa para que nos muriéramos lentamente?_ –dijo Elrond

_-fue para distraerlos _–dijo Elwing

_-Pudiste habernos echado al mar contigo, Ulmo no nos hubiera dejado morir_ –dijo Elros

_-Fue mejor madre Maglor_ –dijo Elrond

_-Deberíamos felicitarlo a él este día de las madres_ –dijo Elros

_-Ya ven lo malos que son los hijos de Feanor_ –dijo Elwing con un sollozo –_ya pusieron a mis hijos en mi contra._

_-Eres un mal hijo –_reprochó Celebrian a Elrond –_ya hiciste llorar a tu madre, agradece que tu madre no estaba cerca para opacarte..._

_-que fue lo que dijiste? _–dijo indignada Galadriel

_-Que fuiste una excelente madre_ –corrigió Celebrian –_como yo lo fui para mis pequeños._

_-Eso si olvidamos que te fuiste a perseguir el anillo único_ –dijo Elladan

_y nos dejaste solos bajo el cuidado de papá _–dijo Elrohir

_-y no es que no agradecemos sus esfuerzos pero, ya probaste su cocina? _–dijo Arwen

En un rincón Thranduil por poco no se revolcaba en el piso al ver todas estas escenas.

_-Esto es más entretenido que contar las joyas de mi bóveda_

Situación que hizo que más de un elfo se molestara, Thranduil aclaró la garganta y luego habló

_-mejor dejemos que Legolas felicite a su mamá para poder irnos_

_-Está bien_ –dijo Legolas –_si alguien fuera tan amable de decirme como se llamaba mi mamá_

Thranduil levantó las cejas desconcertado para luego ponerse a pensar frunciendo el ceño y agarrándose la barbilla.

_-No me hagas preguntas tan difíciles, ni siquiera yo sé como se llamaba la mía –_dijo el rey de Mirkwood mirando a Oropher


End file.
